


自虐是种病

by gattoindex



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: TFP剧场版后续，但人物设定和背景不限于TFP





	自虐是种病

**Author's Note:**

> TFP剧场版后续，但人物设定和背景不限于TFP

尖锐的哭喊声传进了威震天的音频接收器——是那个黄色小侦察兵。大获全胜的汽车人难道不应该一边听着擎天柱万众一芯的长篇大论，一边欢欣鼓舞的庆祝吗？他们在发什么神经？

哭叫声越来越响，听起来还不止一个。前破坏大帝终于按耐不住好奇心，折返了回去。擎天柱到底在搞什么鬼？

“……为了崇高的事业继续战斗下去。”

他正好赶上了领袖说完最后致辞，升空而起然后跳井的光辉时刻。

“炉渣的，你的脑袋是被巨狰狞踩了吗？！”威震天大吼一声，变形为战机追了过去——在一群站在外圈的霸天虎和所有围着火种源井的汽车人目瞪口呆的注视下。

他顺着火种源井狭窄的通道直冲而下，终于在半程处赶上了早几分循环跳下来的领袖。当战机的两侧飞出的抓钩卡住擎天柱的腰部把他提了上来时，后者那副闭着光学镜，一脸心满意足奔自杀的表情简直让威震天的排气管都要气炸了。

擎天柱显然意识到自己的下坠过程被强行终止了。他奋力挣扎，试图拉开抓钩，“威震天，你在干什么？让我下去，归还火种源，否则会阻碍未来新生命的诞生。战争结束了，我们得……”

“闭嘴！”前破坏大帝怒吼，完全不顾擎天柱的挣扎、解释以及挥拳反抗，坚持把后者拖出了井口。

迅速完成变形后，威震天一把扯掉擎天柱的飞行背包，狠狠一拳揍在后者脸上，直接把他打倒在地。

“这是第一次——最好也是最后一次——我不是出于夺取塞伯坦或某个碳基星球控制权的目的而和你战斗。我是要把你炉渣的电子脑打清醒点，把那种莫名其妙，罔顾生者感受的自虐倾向给打掉！”

他冲上去重重踹了一脚，没给对方任何喘息机会，俯身又给他的脑袋来了一下，把纤细的接收天线都打歪了。

“抱着那个破领导模块往井里一蹦就万事大吉了？你的自我实现达成了？英雄领袖形象圆满了？然后就只要安静地成为纪念公园的雕像，成为数据板上的文字，留在塞伯坦的历史里让人缅怀和感慨就好了？”

威震天掰着领袖的下巴转向汽车人，“看看你那些下属，看看他们！你这样做是把什么留给他们了？给别人制造终生遗憾这事，你排第二就没人敢排第一！”

前破坏大帝跨骑在擎天柱身上，掐住后者的脖子用力按在地上，“赛天骄的锤子如果还在我手里，我绝对要拿来狠狠敲你！我们有魔力神球、有科学家，你起码应该给他们一个机会，去研究一下是不是还有另外的办法。”

躺在地上的领袖可能是被揍懵了，一言不发地呆看着自开战后再也没和他说过这么多话的威震天。

“说真的，如果不是我足够了解你，我准会以为你是打算就这样逃掉复兴塞伯坦的责任，找一条捷径解放你自己！我已经把塞伯坦让给你了，结果你准备撒手不管它了，你炉渣的是在逗我吗？”

汽车人围了上来，罕见地没有试图将他们的领袖从威震天的拳头下解救出来。他们静静地看着、听着这一切。

“威震天，真没想到——”救护车终于慢吞吞地开腔了，“没想到我自己会这样说，打得好。”

“自虐是种病！”威震天瞪了医官一眼，“你怎么没早点想办法治好他？”

“现在，你听好了，”前破坏大帝松手站了起来，“我会联系震荡波，让他和千斤顶一起研究这个问题，看有没有什么其他办法可以把火种源和你分离。”他打开通讯频道给震荡波留了言，在得到肯定的答复后，转身准备离开。

“你，你去哪里？”终于清醒过来的擎天柱问道。

“你管不着。”

“那——还会回来吗？”

“也许下次你欠揍的时候。”异星战机扬长而去，消失在众人的视线外。

 

\------------------------------

 

当威震天的思乡之情终于强烈到不可抑止时，他结束了宇宙流浪之旅，回到卡隆。在昔日角斗场的废墟旁，他清理出一间可以住宿的小屋，开始了他的隐居生活。大约无所事事几个月周期后，他决定重新开始写作，写他的战争回忆录。

塞伯坦本土内战的章节还没有完成，他的小屋就有了一位访客。傍晚时分突然响起的敲门声让他吃了一惊。他回来后没和任何人联络过，这里附近也没有其他住户，谁会来拜访一个隐居者？

来访者显然知道他就在里面，坚持不懈地敲着门，一副誓不罢休的决心。以至于当威震天打开门时，敲门者的手差点挥到了他脸上。

“擎天柱！”

“我可以进来吗？”

“我说不可以你会走吗？”

“不会。”固执的表情好像已经在对抗主人的拒绝了。

“那就进来吧。”威震天伸头看了下门外，“领袖卫队没跟着你？”

“我只是塞伯坦的普通公民，没有什么卫队。领袖传承已经终结了，现在塞伯坦是理事会合议制。”

“好吧，我回来不久，还没来得及关心时事。”威震天耸耸肩，“不过看起来你还是有些门路的，否则可找不到这里。”

“还是有些人知道你回来了，只不过他们都愿意尊重你的隐居意愿。”

“那你为什么不尊重？”

或许听出了威震天的语气调侃多于责备，擎天柱假装四处张望没接这话，“这地方看起来不错，很安静，就是买东西不方便吧。”

“我可以网络订购的，发现资产账户没被冻结的时候我还真是在芯里好好感谢了新政府。对了，他们是怎么解决你的‘小问题’的？”威震天倒了杯能量液递过去，“既然你现在活蹦乱跳地出现在这里，我有理由相信震荡波和千斤顶应该是找到办法了。”

“他们得到钛师傅的帮助，从古老的典籍中获得启发，找到了一种折中的方案，”擎天柱说，“我需要定期下到火种源井，和塞伯坦核心进行连接，逐步释出领导模块中的火种源能量。一般在能量释出后的几天内，火种源井中就会喷发出一批新生的火种。这个过程每次都在他们的监控下完成，也因此获得了更多关于火种源，关于星球核心的研究数据。事实上，我应该对你表示感——”

“哈哈哈……”威震天打断了擎天柱的话，狂笑起来，他记得自己大概有几百万年没有这样笑过了，“所以，就是说——哈哈哈——你，擎天柱，每隔一段时间就要去地核，给塞伯坦生孩子！哈哈哈……”

他的大笑突然噎在了发声器里。领袖咆哮着扑向他，把他撞进墙角，“是火种源！火种源！我只是分次把火种源能量归还星球核心！你这个该扔熔炼池的废品，再敢这样说，我就把你揍得U球都不认得！”

但这实在太好笑了。威震天忽略了机体在几百万年对抗中形成的战斗本能，一只手搁在擎天柱肩上，另一只手按着自己的腹部笑得直不起腰来，感觉腰部轴承都要松脱了。结果动手打架的那一个只好尴尬地托着他，就像一个不伦不类的拥抱。

他们从未靠得如此之近且不是在搏斗①。前破坏大帝的嘴唇无意识地擦过擎天柱的头雕，循环气流扫过细长的接收天线，给他造成一阵阵莫名的震颤。他在对方还没止住的笑声中悄悄伸展了手臂，把眼前的局面变成了一个真正的拥抱。

“别笑了，”他贴着威震天的音频接收器说，“我们对接吧。”

前破坏大帝的笑声再一次噎在了发声器里，此时他才意识到领袖的手已经毫无廉耻地蹭着他的对接面板。

威震天瞬间搂住擎天柱的腰，猛然转身把对方压到了墙上，“炉渣的，要对接也应该我来。”

领袖虚张声势地踢向他的下腹，趁着对方退让从腋下钻过，迅速反扣了威震天的手臂，将他面朝墙压住，“第一轮必须是我的，第二轮或者第三轮的时候我们再讨论是不是交换场地。”

“嗯，自虐症变成色情狂了，擎天柱？”

“哪个更好？”

“……”

 

====FIN====

**Author's Note:**

> ①本文无视了官方对于他们在战前就曾密切接触的设定


End file.
